<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry (I Wasn't There for You) by Theatreandcomicfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993566">I'm Sorry (I Wasn't There for You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatreandcomicfreak/pseuds/Theatreandcomicfreak'>Theatreandcomicfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mock Trial 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuz Ya Know, F/F, F/M, M/M, all my homies hate nick frost, author hates this, author is on fucking crack, boi george do be a drug addict, fuck nick frost, not my usual content sorry to ppl who arent heathens, rated t for language and drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatreandcomicfreak/pseuds/Theatreandcomicfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, please wake up, George." </p><p>Ash felt tears stream down his face. He was shaking George then suddenly felt himself being ripped away from him. He reached out further and further as he was dragged farther away but the harder he tried to reach, the farther away George became. Blinking through the tears, Ash stole one last glance at the man he once knew.</p><p>A glossed over look, wretched smile on his face, and washed-out skin.</p><p>"Why couldn't you stop it?" He heard a voice from a far ask, "You should've stopped it..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not me forgetting to write a summary at first cuz im sleep deprived</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ali Khan/Ash Williams (one-sided), Ash Williams/George Romero, Toni Moore/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfarm/gifts">honeyfarm</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ya know every day we stray further from god. This is my contribution to that. I apologize to my poor subscribers who follow me for my actual content, please just disregard unless you want some crack that you will not understand.<br/>Fellow mock trialers: enjoy you fucking heathens YOU DID THIS<br/>Also if you think you know me you fucking dont, dont you dare bring this up if u know me IRL i will end u like Ash ended George</p><p>First chapter is mostly disconnected moments pre Salus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please, please wake up, George." </p>
<p>Ash felt tears stream down his face. He was shaking George then suddenly felt himself being ripped away from him. He reached out further and further as he was dragged farther away but the harder he tried to reach, the farther away George became. Blinking through the tears, Ash stole one last glance at the man he once knew.</p>
<p>A glossed over look, wretched smile on his face, and washed-out skin.</p>
<p>"Why couldn't you stop it?" He heard a voice from a far ask, "You should've stopped it..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash woke up in a pool of sweat. Panting hard, he glanced across the dorm. His boyfriend George was laying there peacefully. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as he placed a hand on his chest with trembling hands. "Just a dream," He whispered. He felt relief in seeing George across the room, chest rising and falling normally. Ash felt a small smile come on his face,</p>
<p>"Nothing bad will happen to you, George. Not as long as I'm here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>"I want you to stop taking drugs." Ash said the next night, arm around George as they watched a zombie movie. George turned to his boyfriend, shaking his head slightly.</p>
<p>"You never had a problem before."</p>
<p>"Well I do now."</p>
<p>"Is this because of my sister?"</p>
<p>"No it's because of you."</p>
<p>George glared at Ash, rolling his eyes. "If Max put you up to it, just say so. I don't care."</p>
<p>"She didn't. I just want you to stop." Ash huffed.</p>
<p>"Why?" George scoffed.</p>
<p>"I need a reason?" Ash matched his intensity.</p>
<p>"Just drop it, man."</p>
<p>"I'm your boyfriend."</p>
<p>"So what?" George challenged.</p>
<p>Ash held in his frustration. Their fights always became like this. They were like mescaline and energy drinks: a dangerous combination. They were both somehow more volatile than the other. Fights never ended in a healthy way. Normally with slammed doors and...Nick fucking Frost. Man, Ash hated that guy. Always something new with him: be it drugs, some stupid idea, or some kind of useless drama. Ash hated that Nick was always first in George's book. His boyfriend claimed that he wasn't of course, but Ash could tell that Nick had George wrapped around his finger. </p>
<p>Something needed to change. Something needed to change, or...Or his nightmare from earlier might come true.</p>
<p>And he wasn't going to let that happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>"How is my brother doing, Ash?" Max's voice was tense.</p>
<p>"He's..." Ash gritted his teeth, "Fine, Max."</p>
<p>Max made an unimpressed noise, "You're sure about that?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Fine, but call me if anything goes wrong. I want to know if he so much as looks at drugs again."</p>
<p>"Yes, Max." Ash growled.</p>
<p>Max changed her tone, softening for a moment, "Ash...do you care about my brother."</p>
<p>"You know the answer to that."</p>
<p>"Hm." Was all she said before she hung up.</p>
<p>Ash flung his phone on the dorm room bed, flopping down on the couch. It wasn't even a minute before someone barged into the room.</p>
<p>"Ash!" George exclaimed, holding up a Red Bull, "See?"</p>
<p>"Uh...what?"</p>
<p>"You'll see, Ash. Soon they'll all see..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hate everyone who let me do mock trial</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni prided herself on professionalism. Professionalism in the workplace especially. And yet there was one person that made all semblance of professionalism go out the window.</p>
<p>"Dr. Toni Moore?" A tall figure asked as she walked in the door. Dressed in all formal wear except for her trademark scowl, Chris strutted over to Toni. She quickly cupped her cheeks and leaned into Toni's ear, "What do you think you're doing?"</p>
<p>She dug her nails a bit into Toni's skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt. </p>
<p>"Dr. Redfield," Toni smiled, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"</p>
<p>"I think you know why I'm here, Toni." Chris paused and then sighed, "But barring your...decision aside, I wanted to talk to you."</p>
<p>Toni walked back to her office chair, taking a seat, she gestured for Chris to sit across from her. Chris did not take the invitation.</p>
<p>"I suppose let's get the obvious out of the way...I had to report you to the board Dr--"</p>
<p>"Just Chris is fine Toni," She interrupted, moving a strand of hair from her face, "After all you shouldn't be informal with the person who's life you're ruining. Wishing to dehumanize me, are you?"</p>
<p>Chris grinned as if she was a shark smelling blood. Toni sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Listen, Chris--"</p>
<p>"Hey, I already said that's not what I want to talk about." Chris finally softened her smile, though it still looked malicious, "How are you doing, Toni?"</p>
<p>"Fine." Toni breathed in, "Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"What can't a colleague just talk to a colleague?" Chris rationalized, finally taking the seat Toni offered.</p>
<p>Toni sighed, cracking her knuckles slightly, a nervous habit. "I didn't take you as one for small talk."</p>
<p>Chris shrugged, "You didn't take me for a lot of things obviously."</p>
<p>Toni glared, trying not to let her frustration show. "Just drop your pretenses, Chris. Tell me why you're here, or get out."</p>
<p>"Wow, I didn't take you for assertive, I guess you're not only sure of yourself when suspending others' licenses, but other times too. I can't say I hate it."</p>
<p>The room was silent for a minute, only the ticking of the clock being heard.</p>
<p>"As for why I'm here," Chris said, clearing her throat, "You caught me, I'm not here for small talk. I'm here to tell you..." </p>
<p>Chris stood up slamming her hands on Toni's desk, sending pens and papers flying, "That if you go through with reporting me to the board you <em>will</em> regret it." </p>
<p>"Are you threatening me, Dr. Redfield?" Toni asked, narrowing her eyes.</p>
<p>Chris sat back down, straightening out her jacket, "Of course not Dr. Moore, I apologize. That was out of character for me."</p>
<p>Toni smiled with as much menace as she could muster, "Then if that is all...I'd appreciate it if you left my office as I have a lot of work to do. Specifically work regarding a case I am giving to the board about a colleague of mine."</p>
<p>Chris narrowed her eyes, her cheeks flushing in pure rage, "Well then I'll let you get back to it, <em>Dr</em>. Moore. Don't forget our little chat though, right?"</p>
<p>Toni stood up, leading Chris to the exit of her office, finally looking her directly in the eyes as they got to the door, "Wouldn't dream of it, Chris."</p>
<p>Barring her teeth, Chris gave one last aggressive smile before shutting the door to Toni's office and leaving.</p>
<p>Toni waited until she heard the last of Redfield's heels clacking on the tile before letting out a sigh of relief and slumping back onto the door with a sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>